


Episode I-The Rise of King Skywalker

by Jedi_Knight_Naemon_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gay Anakin, Half-Blood Elf Anakin, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mage Anakin, Male Slash, Rewrite, Royal Anakin Skywalker, Satine Kryze Lives, World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Knight_Naemon_Skywalker/pseuds/Jedi_Knight_Naemon_Skywalker
Summary: Findan Glaresorrow never imagined that at the start of his adventures he would find a man, who would change his and his people's fate for the better.





	Episode I-The Rise of King Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the original Episode I-The Burning Crusade.

**A long time ago in the Galaxy Far Far Away...**

**Azeroth Skywalker Chronicles**

**Episode I-The Rise of King Skywalker**

**It is five years since the war against the Burning Legion. The uncharted world of Azeroth continues to recover from the destruction that the war inflicted. But, the peace is now gone as the old threat is about to emerge from the shadows of the darkness itself.**

**At the same time, the Blood Elves of Azeroth recover from the Fall of Quel'thalas. Findan Glaresorrow, a Blood Elf Farstrider is assisting his people in reclaiming Quel'thalas from the Scourge. But unknown to him and the Sin'dorei, the potential ally and the saviour is about to come...  
**

Findan Glaresorrow was petting his Dragonhawk, as they sat at the beach. He was a handsome Blood Elf with golden hair and green eyes.

His people, the Blood Elves were once the High Elves. But six years before, the Scourge swept through the land and destroyed the Sunwell. Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider named the survivors the Blood Elves in honour of the fallen ancestors.

Kael'thas left for the Outland, while Lor'themar Theron was named the Regent Lord. Findan helped his people in recovering from the invasion while battling the evil.

Unknown to them, the fate was to send them an Angel, that would lead the Blood Elves to the bright future.

Findan helped to deal with Mana Wyrms and Lynxes, so he went onto the next task.

"Day after day I stand here, watching, waiting. I've been accused of dwelling too much on our past, while my eyes look to the horizon. But it is my firm belief that each visitor to this island should honour those who have sacrificed all so that they may continue to do so. Dath'Remar Sunstrider was our first king. He led us here from Kalimdor through the Maelstrom. Seek out his shrine to the west and do not return to me until you have read the plaque upon it in his honour," Solanian said.

"Understood," Findan said.

Solanian also gave Findan the task to recover the belongings and gave him a satchel, as he said that the items were heavy.

The Blood Elf Hunter nodded as he then exited the Sunspire.

Suddenly, heard a strange ignition sound from afar. He turned to the direction from which it came.

"That sound came from other there!" one of the guards exclaimed as he pointed in the direction of the shrine.

"Leave it to me. I will investigate and will call the guards if I need the backup," Findan said as he ran off to the shrine as fast as he could. His Dragonhawk flew next to him.

But when he arrived there, his eyes widened at what he saw. There was a stranger with curly brunette hair, who wore black robes. He had in his hands a laser blade that was blue. He also had a scar slashed across his right eye. His eyes were blue with hints of green. But what shocked Findan the most was that the stranger had the ears and the eyebrows of a Blood Elf.

What shocked the Blood Elf even more that the stranger was a Jedi, so the Blood Elf took out his swords and used the Force to empower them to battle the stranger. The High Elves knew about the Force and taught their children from infancy about the Force and did encourage the attachments, as they asked their ancestors for the guidance. The Blood Elves still followed the ways of the Force and spoke with the Force Ghosts of their ancestors for guidance.

"I do not want to hurt you. Put your weapon down please," Findan said. He wondered if the stranger was a Half-Elf, as he looked like the Half-Blood. For some reason he was familiar.

The stranger looked at the Farstrider as he then de-ignited the lightsaber as he then spoke: "Forgive me, but I am lost."

Findan put the blade away as he looked at the stranger. He sensed the fear in the stranger, so he placed his hand on the shoulder and sent the calming waves.

The stranger then spoke: "My name is Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Knight of the Republic."

Findan also got the familiar feeling, but replied: "My name is Findan Glaresorrow, a Farstrider and the adventurer."

They shook hands as they had just met.

"Alright. I will come with you and see what can be done," Anakin said.

They read the placard, which said-

**Here stands the shrine of Dath'Remar, a fitting tribute to a noble elf. Let all who gaze on this monument remember his sacrifices for our people and his dedication to the cause of our continued survival. All who prosper in Quel'Thalas do so thanks to him.**

They then walked back to the Sunspire while the guards looked at Anakin with curiosity.

"He is with me. I am keeping an eye on him," Findan replied when Magistrix Erona asked him.

"Have you read the plaque on the shrine then, Hunter and Jedi?" Solarian asked as Findan and Anakin approached him.

He also said the word Jedi, as Findan introduced Anakin to the Well Watcher and explained what they discovered.

"Ah, Findan and Anakin - thank you for sharing your experience at the Shrine of Dath'Remar. First off, you should be commended for your sense of duty and respect - it will serve you well not only here, but in all of Azeroth as well. As for the odd sensation, it is no doubt a contributing part of the taint that has befallen Sunstrider Isle. We shall keep an eye on it; thank you for alerting us to it!" Solanian said.

Findan then took out the items that he and Anakin found, while returning to the Well Watcher.

"Well done - I knew you'd be perfect for the task. Once it's safe to make use of our outdoor facilities on the isle, I'll be putting these things to good use. Like I mentioned, please feel free to keep the satchel. Also, you may find this piece of armour to be useful. Consider it ample compensation for a simple task performed dutifully!"

Findan got the belt and Anakin breathed in the fresh air.

As they walked to meet up with Lanthan Perilon, Anakin thought: _"I wonder what's happening to my friends."_

Back in the Twilight, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano were still knocked out. They were on Mortis just recently, as they investigated the signal that was not used for two-thousand years.

They discovered three powerful beings known as the Ones on the planet of Mortis.

Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One and the Son attempted to manipulate Anakin for his own gains but failed. Ahsoka was killed, but Anakin revived her.

Once the Father died, the white light surrounded them and their ship was back in the space.

Obi-Wan woke up to see only Ahsoka being on the ship.

"General Kenobi, come in!" a male voice said.

"We read you, Rex. Can you hear me?" said Obi-Wan,

_Yes, sir, standing by. Where's General Skywalker?" asked Rex._

Ahsoka looked around and saw that her Master was nowhere to be seen.

"Master Kenobi, was he just by our side before that light on Mortis?" she asked.

"He was. We need to report to the Council before we search for Anakin," said Obi-Wan.

_"So, General Skywalker is missing, General Kenobi?" asked Rex._

"That's right, Captain. We'll search for Anakin as soon as possible," replied Obi-Wan.

"Can't you use the Force to find him, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"He is very far away from here and he is still alive. Once we report, we will search for him," Obi-Wan replied.

_"Master, may the Force be with you," Ahsoka told Anakin through the Force._

Back on Azeroth, Anakin and Findan came to Lanthan Perilon.

"Before sending you to the Academy, I want you on another task that needs to be dealt with immediately. Once used to aid us in the gardening of Sunstrider Isle, the bestial tenders now have grown out of our control. Clear them out with due haste, but be warned - their lack of control has made them aggressive. It is such aggression that forces us to put down these once-gentle servants. It doesn't please me to ask you to do such a task, but survival is survival. I'll mourn later," he said.

"It will be done," Findan saidm

As they found one of the tenders, Findan pulled out his bow and shot it. His Dragonhawk flew and attacked it

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and cut another Tender down with it. This did not surprise him, but he could see that Anakin was trained well. Although, there was something off with him.

"I see that you're Jedi Knight," he remarked

"I was Knighted shortly after the war began," Anakin replied

_"The war?" Findan thought as he shot another Tender._

They returned to Lathan.

"While the deaths of the tenders give me no joy whatsoever, it does show me that you're ready for the most important task you'll do here on Sunstrider Isle. Take this and put it to good use; you'll need good items for the task ahead. Our reassertion of control over the island depends on it."

"We are listening, so, what's the next mission?" Anakin asked.

A betrayer of our people resides atop Falthrien Academy to the southwest. Felendren is his name, and he was banished from blood elf lands for failing to heed the warnings of our teachers and elders. He is the worst of our society, as he lives only to feed his insatiable magical addictions. He refused to learn control; he is a shell of his former self - one of the Wretched - and he is a threat to the Sunspire. Destroy him and the wraiths he uses as minions," Lanthan explained.

"We'll handle them and their scum of a leader," Findan said as they dashed off to Falthrien Academy.

They ran up and dealt with any wraith that they could

"Take heart! Your friends will not long mourn your passing!" Felendren exclaimed as he attacked the duo.

As Findan shot the Tainted Arcane Wraith, he was shocked at what he saw. Anakin had the flames in his hands as he was dodging Felendren's attacks.

Then, he blasted the Wretched with the spell. He then shivered as the arcane power coursed through his veins.

"Anakin, you are a Mage, apart from being a Jedi. You need some training in controlling the hunger, as you did hear what Felendren had become. I will take you to Magistrix Erona, to see what can be done. Then, I will deliver this silver to Arcanist Helion," Findan said.

"Alright. I will see you there," Anakin agreed as they ran back to the Sunspire.

Findan was seen passing the head of the Wretched to the Blood Elf.

"Feldren's head... you are to be commended, Findan. You've succeeded where others, like Felendren, have utterly failed. Perhaps you are truly ready to be a contributing member of blood elf society. And Anakin is beginning to show success in such a short amount of time. Your success here means that you are capable of surviving the greater threats that lurk in Eversong... and believe me, there are plenty to face," Lanthan remarked.

"But first, I will oversee that Anakin learns the Arcane Torrent ability, as he displayed that he is not only a Force-Sensitive but a Mage as well. He is also a Half-Blood Elf, which means that one of High Elf Mages was his parent. But who, I have no idea," Findan said.

"I have only one parent, it is my late mother, Shmi Skywalker. I either don't have a father or don't know him," Anakin replied.

Findan gave him a look that told Anakin-There is more to your heritage and we will find out. Anakin was confused but nodded nonetheless.

"Let's go and see Magistrix Erona on what can be done," he then added as they returned to the Sunspire.

The Twilight arrived at the cruiser that was waiting for them. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exited the ship and were greeted by Rex, a Clone Captain.

"General Kenobi, I'm glad to make it safe. I'm also worried about General Skywalker," he said.

"So are we," said Obi-Wan as they walked to the bridge. They were greeted then by Admiral Yularen.

"Welcome back, General Kenobi and Commander Tano. Where is General Skywalker?" he asked.

"That's what we have no idea as well. We have to contact the Jedi Council," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, General," said Yularen as he then stood aside as the Jedi contacted the council.

On hologram, a tall dark-skin bald man and a green troll-like humanoid appeared.

_"Master Kenobi, have you investigated the distress signal?" asked Mace Windu._

"Yes. We did. But Anakin was nowhere to be found after the light

_"You found the world, but you are saying that you lost Skywalker?" asked Mace._

"I'm afraid that we did lose him, Master Windu," said Obi-Wan.

_"Troubling, this is. Not dead, he is. Feel his Force Signature, I do. Far away, he is," said Master Yoda._

"That's why I plan to search for him as soon as I can. We can't lose him at this time around," said Obi-Wan with concern in his tone.

_"Impossible to find him, this is. On the uncharted world, he is," said Yoda._

_"Master Yoda is right. It'll be impossible to find Knight Skywalker at this time, but I do get the feeling that we will eventually locate him," said Plo Koon._

"Then, I'll be hoping that he's safe and sound. May the Force be with you," said Obi-Wan.

_"May the Force be with you as well," said Windu as the communication turned off._

Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan and said: "Master Kenobi, I'm very worried about Skyguy."

"So I am as well. But I sense that Anakin will have a companion on whatever world he is," said Obi-Wan.

He was very worried about Anakin and hoped that his former apprentice was alright. But he knew that they would reunite one day.

Findan informed Magistrix Erona about Anakin's situation and she directed him to Julia Sunstriker, who taught him Arcane Missiles spell and oversaw his training. Arcanist Helion taught him the Arcane Torrent. Anakin spent two weeks on the Sunstrider Isle practising his new-found abilities. He also meditated, as he was also now apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn.

Findan oversaw his training in dual-wielding and Anakin was able to make a new lightsaber, as the High Elves wielded such weapons in the past, but the knowledge was nearly lost during the Fall of Quel'thalas. Anakin now had both the Force and Magic, which made him a Jedi Mage.

Between his exercises, he talked with Findan and the Blood Elf Hunter began to become fond of his new friend. He also found out about Mortis and all of the Elves present were surprised.

"I thought that Mortis was the stuff of legends, but it isn't anymore," Solanian remarked.

At the last evening of his stay on the Sunstrider Isle, he was standing next to Findan.

"I am impressed. It is time for you both to depart, as we are continuing our reclamation efforts in Silvermoon City. On your way to Falconwing Square, south of here, you should speak with Outrunner Alarion. She's not far from the bridge. The Outrunners take care of shuttling goods between here and the mainland, and since you've proven to be so resourceful, they could use your assistance," Erona said.

"I am ready. I practiced enough with magic and I am eager to see the world beyond this small isle," Anakin spoke.

"But before you go, there is a companion that is eager to join you," she said.

A young Blood Elf female appeared. She wore white robes, had short white hair and a lightsaber on her belt.

"I am Olivea Whitestar. I am a Holy Priestess and a healer along with being a Force-Sensitive. I do believe that you will need one for your journey," she said.

"Certainly. The more, the merrier," Anakin agreed.

"Exactly. We'll need all the help we can get. Anakin could use an additinal company, as he was separated from his friends after Mortis," Findan added.

"Alright. Let us rest, before we proceed," Olivea agreed.

Soon enough, they fell asleep on the shore near the sea. Qui-Gon watched them and smiled. Anakin was at peace and slept next to his two companions.

_"A Priestess that is a Jedi, how interesting," he thought as he returned back to the afterlife, leaving the people in the world of living to rest peacefully._

While Anakin was training on his new powers, not much, but important happened.

Ahsoka became Obi-Wan's Padawan after Anakin's disappearance. Plo Koon and others agreed that Anakin would have wanted that, if he went MIA or died.

Even Piell was rescued from the Citadel, the Jedi Prison, as he held the important information. Fortunately it was safe in the Republic's hands. But, Master Piell lost his life during the escape. He did pass the information about the Nexus Route, which was vital, if the Clone Wars was to be won by the Republic.

Ahsoka then was captured by Garnac's hunting guild, who capturing unknowing victims and delivering them to Wasskah in order to be hunted. There were even Jedi Padawans, who were victims of the hunting guild. She disbanded it with the help of Chewbacca, a Wookie.

Obi-Wan and others meditated to find Anakin's whereabouts, but they ran into the dead end most of the time, as if Anakin did not want to be found at all.

However, the Negotiator did not give up, as he knew that Anakin was still alive and well. He decided that he would rely on the Force to find Anakin and reunite with his former Padawan.

Unknown to him and the Republic, the Hero With No Fear would undergo a major change and have the important information that would save the galaxy and end both the Clone Wars and the Sith.


End file.
